Shops
Shops For newcomers and old members alike, the shops are an important feature. Shops let players buy items that are needed to continue their experience on Notorious. Ranging from combat items to items used to skill, players would be stuck or lost without them. The shops is the main way to buy items that you desperately need or to sell items that have lost value to you. Shopkeeper Located south of the Edgeville Bank, the Shopkeeper is mainly used for the purchase of health regeneration items, potions, and teleports. The contents of the Shopkeeper's store are as followed: Cooked Karambwans, Lobster, Monkfish, Sharks, Manta Ray, Super Attack (4), Super Strength (4), Super Defence (4), Ranging Potion (4), Magic Potion (4), Saradomin Brew (4), Super Restore (4), Prayer Potion (4), Antipoison (4), Energy Potion (4), Ring of Recoil, Ring of Life, Spade, Anti Dragon Shield, Enchanted Gem, Camelot Teleport, Falador Teleport, Lumbridge Teleport, Varrock Teleport, Ardougne Teleport, Teleport to House, Bones, Big Bones, Cannonballs, Mithril Seeds, Candles, and Oil Lanterns. Skilling Supplies Trader Located south of the Edgeville Bank and directly next to the Shopkeeper, the Skilling Supplies Trader is mainly used for purchasing items used for skilling. The contents of the Skilling Supplies Trader's store are as followed: Tinderbox, Chisel, Hammer, Knife, Bronze Axe, Rune Axe, Iron Pickaxe, Rune Pickaxe, Uncut Sapphires, Uncut Emeralds, Uncut Rubys, Uncut Diamond, Uncut Dragonstones, Feathers, Bait, Living Minerals, Small Fishing Net, Big Fishing Net, Fishing Rod, Fly Fishing Rod, Lobster Pot, Bow String, Needles, Threads, Leather, Glassblowing Pipe, Molten Glass, Pestle and Mortar, Swamp Tar, Ring Mold, Amulet Mold, and Necklace Mold. Melee Trader Located south of the Edgeville Bank and directly next to the Skilling Supplies Trader, the Melee Trader is mainly used to purchase weapons and equipment for melee. The Melee Trader has two shops: Equipment and Weapons. The contents of the Melee Trader's Equipment Store is as followed: Bronze Armour Set (lg), Iron Armour Set (lg), Steel Armour Set (lg), Black Armour Set (lg), Mithril Armour Set (lg), Adamant Armour Set (lg), Rune Armour Set (lg), Rock-Shell Armour Set (lg), Helm of Neitiznot, Berserker Helm, Warrior Helm, Dwarven Helm, Gloves (20 Defense), Gloves (30 Defense), Gloves (40 Defense), Granite Helm, Granite Body, Granite Legs, Rock-Shell Plate, Rock-Shell Legs, Rune Full Helm, Rune Platebody, Rune Plateskirt, Rune Platelegs, Rune Kiteshield, Dragon Sq Shield, Toktz-Ket-Xil, Amulet of Power, Amulet of Strength, Amulet of Glory (4), Rock Climbing Boots, Rune Boots, Cape of Legends, Obsidian Cape, Berserker Necklace, Regen Bracelet, Combat Bracelet (4), Warrior Ring, Ring of Recoil, and a Rune Defender. The contents of the Melee Trader's Weapons Store is as followed: Bronze Scimitar, Iron Scimitar, Steel Scimitar, Black Scimitar, Mithril Scimitar, Adamant Scimitar, Rune Scimitar, Dragon Scimitar, Dragon Longsword, Dragon Battleaxe, Dragon Mace, Dragon Spear, Dragon Halberd, Dragon Dagger, Dragon Dagger (p++), Brine Sabre, Brackish Blade, Red Topaz Machete, Tzhaar-Ket-Om, and Tzhaar-Ket-Em. Archery Trader Located south of Edgeville Bank and directly next to the Melee Trader, the Archery Trader is mainly used to purchase weapons and equipment used for range. The contents of the Archery Trader's Store are as followed: Ava's Accumulator, Leather Body, Hardleather Body, Studded Body, Green D'hide Vambraces, Green D'hide Chaps, Green D'hide Body, Blue D'hide Vambraces, Blue D'hide Chaps, Blue D'hide Body, Red D'hide Vambraces, Red D'hide Chaps, Red D'hide Body, Black D'hide Vambraces, Black D'hide Chaps, Black D'hide Body, Archer Helm, Snakeskin Bandana, Snakeskin Boots, Iron Knives, Mithril Knives, Rune Knives, Shortbow, Magic Shortbow, Bronze Arrows, Iron Arrows, Steel Arrows, Mithril Arrows, Adamant Arrows, Rune Arrows, Rune Crossbow, Runite Bolts, Diamond Bolts (e), Ruby Bolts (e), Dragon Bolts (e), Hand Cannon Shots, Bolt Racks, and Granite Shield. Magic Trader Located south of Edgeville Bank and directly next to the Archery Trader, the Magic Trader is mainly used to purchase weapons and equipment used for magic. The contents of the Magic Trader's Store as as followed: Staff of Air, Staff of Water, Staff of Earth, Staff of Fire, Ancient Staff, Ghostly Hood, Ghostly Robe (Top), Ghostly Robe (Bottom), Ghostly Gloves, Ghostly Boots, Infinity Hat, Infinity Top, Infinity Bottoms, Infinity Gloves, Infinity Boots, Mystic Hat, Mystic Robe Top, Mystic Robe Bottom, Mystic Gloves, Mystic Boots, Farseer Helm, Light Mystic Robes Set, Dark Mystic Robes Set, Enchanted Hat, Enchanted Top, Enchanted Robe, Astral Runes, Blood Runes, Fire Runes, Water Runes, Air Runes, Earth Runes, Mind Runes, Body Runes, Death Runes, Nature Runes, Chaos Runes, Law Runes, Soul Runes, and Cosmic Runes. Pure Trader Located south of Edgeville Bank and directly next to the Magic Trader, the Pure Trader is mainly used to purchase weapons and equipment used by pures. The contents of the Pure Trader's Store is as followed: Unholy Book, Holy Book, Book of Balance, Book of War, Book of Law, Ancient Book, Monk's Robe (Top), Monk's Robe (Bottom), Fishbowl Helmet, Diving Apparatus, Jack Lantern Mask, Bearhead, Ghostly Hood, Ghostly Robe (Top), Ghostly Robe (Bottom), Ghostly Gloves, Ghostly Boots, Obsidian Cape, Rock Climbing Boots, Wizard Boots, Amulet of Strength, Amulet of Glory (4), Ring of Recoil, Combat Bracelet, Gloves Gloves, Initiate Sallet, Initiate Hauberk, Initiate Cuisse, Proselyte Sallet, Proselyte Hauberk, Proselyte Cuisse, Mithril Defender, Adamant Defender, Iron Full Helm, Iron Platebody, Iron Platelegs, Iron Kiteshield, and Tzhaar-Ket-om. Fancy-Dress Shop Owner Located south of Edgeville Bank and directly next to the Pure Trader, the Fancy-Dress Shop Owner is mainly used to purchase fancy dress wear. The contents of the Fancy-Dress Shop Owner's Store is as followed: Pink Hat, Green Hat, Blue Hat, Hat (Gray), Robe Top (Gray), Robe Bottoms (Gray), Boots (Gray), Hat (Red), Robe Top (Red), Robe Bottoms (Red), Boots (Red), Hat (Yellow), Robe Top (Yellow), Robe Bottoms (Yellow), Boots (Yellow), Hat (Dark Blue), Robe Top (Dark Blue), Robe Bottom (Dark Blue), Boots (Dark Blue), Hat (Purple), Robe Top (Purple), Robe Bottom (Purple), Boots (Purple), Monk's Robe (Top), Monk's Robe (Bottom), Fighting Boots, Fancy Boots, Wizard Hat, Wizard Robe, Blue Skirt, Desert Shirt, Desert Robe, Desert Boots, Ice Gloves. Hunting Expert Located south of the Edgeville Bank and directly next to the Fancy-Dress Shop Owner, the Hunting Expert is mainly used to purchase equipment used for hunting. The contents of the Hunting Expert's Store is as followed: Butterfly Net, Impling Jar, Butterfly Jar, Bird Snare, Box Trap, Spotted Cape, Spottier Cape, Gloves of Silence, Strung Rabbit Foot, Jungle Camo Top, Jungle Camo Legs, Wood Camo Top, Wood Camo Legs, Desert Camo Top, Desert Camo Legs, Polar Camo Top, Polar Camo Legs, Larupia Hat, Larupia Top, Larupia Legs, Kyatt Hat, Kyatt Legs, and Kyatt Top.